dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Sivana
Thaddeus Morgan Sivana Ph.D was a physicist, scientist, scientist and the former CEO of Sivana Industries. As a child, Sivana was among the thousands summoned by the Wizard Mamaragan to the Rock of Eternity, only to not be chosen as the latter's new champion. This led Sivana to spend his life trying to return to the Rock and unlocking the secrets of magic. After discovering Billy Batson was the wizard's new champion, Sivana attempted to steal his powers with help from the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, but was ultimately defeated and imprisoned in his pursuit. Background Early Life Meeting Mamaragan Founding the McKeon Hall Group Return to the Rock of Eternity Injustice War Death Personality Since his youth, Thaddeus was known for his keen intellect, later graduating in physics, technology, science, and industry. Sivana was a rather vindictive and manipulative individual, as he went out of his way gain the trust of the McKeon Hall Group and have them come with him to the Rock of Eternity, using them as vessels for the other six Sins. to get revenge on the Wizard for rejecting him and then his own family for abusing him as a child. However under his skills and intellect Sivana was a social recluse almost all of his life, always feeling like he lived in the shadow of his family. Despite his marriage to Portia and having two children over the years, Sivana remained an incredibly cynical person, unable to see the good in almost anyone, and have a lack of empathy for most people. This would ultimately destroy his family, with him not even wanting anything to do with his own children. This decades long state of mind left Sivana an easy candidate to lead the Sins and their vessels. Ever since first finding the Rock of Eternity * Ever since Sivana was rejected by the Wizard after which he caused a driving accident, he became obsessed with proving that magic is real and release the Seven Deadly Sins, whom he felt were the only ones that appreciated him. Sivana has little care for human life, as when Lynn Crosby disintegrated he casually shrugged it off. * Upon obtaining the powers of the Deadly Sins, Sivana became malevolent and slightly psychotic, he enjoyed using his newfound powers to hurt others. He particularly enjoyed sadistically taunting his brother and father about magic being real before killing both of them in cold blood. * Upon learning that the Wizard had found a champion, after all, Sivana became infuriated and devoted to stealing Shazam's powers. Sivana displayed a strong hatred towards Billy Batson, who he mercilessly hunted demanding that Billy gave him the powers of Shazam, he was also willing to take Billy's foster siblings hostage and threaten their lives. * Billy, however, noted that Thaddeus is envious of Billy, not just for being chosen by the Wizard but also for having a family that appreciated him while Sivana had previously been rejected and never saw any affection from his own family. * Sivana doesn't have much of a sense of humor and had little patience for Billy Batson's childish antics. After Sivana lost his magic and was imprisoned, he fell into a full psychotic obsession with recovering magic, spending his time drawing symbols on the walls desperately trying to return to the Rock of Eternity. Powers and Abilities Powers * Demon Summoning: Sivana can summon any or all of the Seven Deadly Sins, manifesting as up to seven individual demons, appearing and withdrawing back into the Eye of Sin as wisps of smoke. However, the demons themselves have minds of their own, and it is demonstrated at least with Envy that if their will is strong enough they can wrestle control from him and act on their own accord. * Superhuman Strength: Sivana is strong enough to effortlessly catch a punch thrown by Shazam and punch with enough force to make him bleed, whereas bullets previously did not affect. * Superhuman Durability: Sivana body was strong and dense enough to take multiple hits from Shazam unfazed. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Sivana can heal from any would he receives, even if it occurred while he was depowered as seen when the sins re-enter his body and instantly heal a cut he received from Freddy. This ability also extends to giving him enhanced eyesight after he had worn eye-glasses for much of his life. After the Sins leave him, he needs to wear his glasses again. * Superhuman Speed: Sivana is fast enough to easily catch a punch thrown by Shazam and fly fast enough to catch Shazam. * Superhuman Agility: Sivana can move, think, and understand quickly and easily. * Superhuman Stamina: Sivana can exert itself and remain active for a long time, as well as its ability to resist, withstand, recover from, and have immunity to trauma, wounds, or fatigue. * Flight: Sivana can fly at fast speeds. * Energy Projection: Sivana can shoot destructive bolts of blue energy out of his hands. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Sivana is exceptionally intelligent. * Expert Intimidator: Sivana is shown to be very intimidating. * Expert Combatant: He was able to swiftly overpower the inexperienced Shazam and bested him due to his superior experience with magic in their first fight. Equipment * Eye of Sin: All his powers are fueled by the Seven Deadly Sins residing within his right eye. If they are all removed, he becomes powerless. * Sunglasses: Sivana doesn't need to wear glasses while the Deadly Sins are inside his body, so he took to wearing sunglasses to keep the Eye of Sin hidden while he's in public. Relationships Family * Portia Sivana - Ex-Wife * Georgia Sivana - Daughter * Magnus Sivana - Son Allies * Seven Deadly Sins * McKeon Hall Group ** Dora Keane ** David Tan ** Stan Whist ** J.J. Drupp ** Hannah Wahl ** TBA Enemies * Mamaragan * The Marvels ** Billy Batson/Captain Marvel ** Mary Bromfield/Mary Marvel ** Freddy Freeman/Lieutenant Marvel ** Eugene Choi/Captain Voltage ** Pedro Peña/Captain Green ** Darla Dudley/Miss Lightning Trivia Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fawcett City Residents Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1 Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2 Characters Category:Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Casted Characters